Great Detective Peter
by CoolKid94
Summary: When Conan, Rachel, and Richard break down again, they end up in Quahog. But murders just don't seem like murders when one of their new friends has had contact with Death! And what if Stewie realizes the truth about Conan?
1. Joe's Award

Greetings to all! Welcome to my first ever crossover story! This story is a crossover between the Japanese anime/manga Detective Conan and the American cartoon Family Guy.

A few notes:

1. I will be using ENGLISH DUB names for this story in regards to the Conan characters. So you'll have to live with it if you want to read the story. My reasoning: the Griffins are biased against anyone who isn't white, so you couldn't PAY them to go to Tokyo. Therefore, the characters are Caucasion American and live in New York.

2. The Family Guy portion will be toned down in regards to profanity, racism, and celebrity references. Mainly b/c I write stories how I talk, and I never use any of that. And I don't use celebrity references b/c I don't want to be sued.

3. Anytime you see 'cutaway', it means I'm using the traditional Family Guy cutaway for that scene.

4. I'll put a name key at the end of each chapter for the Detective Conan characters.

5. If you are unfamiliar with either of these two universes, do research instead of PMing me a bunch of silly questions. Those things drive me crazy.

Disclaimer: I'm not Gosho Aoyama or Seth McFarlane. After all, how can I be two people?

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Peter Griffin and his family arrived at the Quahog Community Center, all in high anticipation of a big day.

"It was such a great idea to come to this dinner honoring Joe, Peter," remarked Lois.

"I know, isn't it?" said Peter. "This'll be even better than the time I went to that dinner for Quagmire."

_Cutaway_

"And here's to Glenn Quagmire for his many years of service to our airline," said the announcer. He handed Quagmire a long, thin box.

"Gee, thanks sir," said Quagmire, taking the box and opening it. "Wow, a golden condom!" he exclaimed happily, taking it out and waving it around.

"We all know how much you like the men, eh Quagmire?"

The room erupted in laughter, but Peter did not laugh. Nor did Quagmire. He slowly lowered the condom and narrowed his eyes at the announcer, his boss.

"Did that guy just insult Quagmire?" Peter asked Brian.

"By calling him gay? I should say so," said Brian, sipping a martini.

"Well, I'm having no part of this!" exclaimed Peter. He ran onstage and began beating up the announcer.

_End Cutaway_

"Ah, the Griffins?" asked an employee as they entered. "Right this way, please."

"Ugh, this whole thing is worse than Mort singing Christmas carols," said Stewie boredly. Of course, nobody heard him except Brian.

"Mort sings carols?" he asked quizzically. "How the heck would you know something like that?"

"I recorded it with my new phone. Nice, right?" he asked, showing Brian the phone.

"Uh, sure. But why is it pink and have a sticker showing the symbol for 'man' on the casing?"

"They were out of the women stickers," said Stewie defensively, stowing the phone away.

The six of them went in and sat down right in the front, along with Quagmire and some girl none of them had ever seen before. She was white, with blonde hair and fancy clothes, but they were suitable for dinner party fancy. They all knew instantly she was someone important.

Quagmire didn't look at Peter. "Oh come on you guys, can't you forgive each other already?" asked Lois concernedly.

"No," they replied in unison, making sure to face opposite directions.

Lois was about to pursue the subject, but Chris suddenly shouted, "They're bringing out the food! Hooray! Now I get to take my peas and pretend they're eyeballs while I eat them."

"Chris!" said Meg, horrified, "That's disgusting!"

"You know what's more disgusting?" asked Chris evilly. "Your farts!" He began laughing maniacally.

"He's got you there Meg," said Peter.

Soon the food arrived, and they all started chowing down, Meg ignoring Chris and his peas.

"Hey Lois?" asked Peter, in his little kid voice, "is this a buffet? Can I have more?"

"You can have more if you watch your weight," said Lois.

"Like heck I will," muttered Peter, in a tone Lois couldn't hear, running off towards the kitchen.

While Peter was away, the Chief of Police came on stage and picked up a mike. "Good evening everyone. It is my pleasure to welcome everyone here this evening. To start off, I would like to shout out thanks to…

"Oh, this always takes forever," said Brian irritably. He went off to get another drink, barely missing being flattened by Peter carrying a large tray of food.

"Peter!" exclaimed Lois. "Surely you can't eat all that!"

"What's the matter, Lois? Are you _jealous_?"

"Jealous of being fat? Heck no!"

"Guys!" exclaimed Quagmire, "let's just sit here and enjoy the food. No fights…please?"

Lois was about to pursue the subject when the Chief finished with the sponsors and continued, "Now then, please welcome Mr. Joe Swanson!" The crowd applauded politely as Joe wheeled himself to the stage.

"There's no ramp!" he moaned, for indeed, he couldn't get on the stage in his wheelchair. Several attendants lifted Joe on the stage, and then the put his chair on stage and put him back in it. Then they resumed their positions.

Joe wheeled himself to the center of the stage, attempting to ignore the giggles coming from the majority of the crowd.

The chief continued, "Joe here performed an act of sheer brilliance while on vacation to the New York area last month. It was an act of sheer selflessness. But who am I to say? How about we ask a member of the New York Metropolitan Police to describe the full scale of his act? Everyone, please welcome Inspector Joseph Meguire!

A spotlight flashed on a short man to the side of the stage. The man wore a gray suit and hat, the hat completely covering his forehead. He was as big around as Peter, if not bigger. He sported a thick mustache, and carried about him an air of importance. The Inspector quickly mounted the stage.

The Chief passed over the mic to the Inspector. The Inspector began, "It's really an honor to me to be here today. But you're probably wondering what Mr. Swanson has done to merit such recognition. Well, it all started when Swanson went to a museum." *Cutaway shows the events of what happened with the Inspector still narrating* "While Swanson and his family were visiting, a robbery was taking place. Swanson recognized what was going on and gave chase to the fleeing robbers. They were soon apprehended by him. *End Cutaway* His act of heroism secured him this award, and I have no qualms about giving it to him. You've earned it, Joe." The Inspector presented Joe with a plaque commerating his act, and Joe allowed the crowd to get a glimpse of it. The crowd went wild and began applauding.

XXX

The Griffins were in the foyer of the community center, getting ready to leave. The three kids and Brian had all gone off somewhere, so Peter and Lois were left alone.

"Well it's good to see Joe finally getting the recognition he deserves," said Peter.

"This from the man who initially despised Joe," muttered Lois.

"Did you, uh, _say_ something, Lois?"

"No, Peter. It's just your imagination. I wonder what got robbed, though? They only said it was some art museum."

"It was the Sebastian Art Gallery," came a voice from behind them. Peter and Lois both spun around to see the girl that was sitting next to Quagmire. At the look on Lois' face, the girl responded, "I know because my father is the owner."

"There you are!" said a familiar voice. Quagmire ran up and approached the girl slowly. "Where have you been?" he asked. Then he resumed his 'cool' façade. "Since you, uh, don't have a place to stay tonight, would you, uh, like to stay with me? Giggity."

"I already _have_ a boyfriend," she said coolly. Then she turned back to Peter and Lois and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Are you friends of Mr. Swanson?"

"Oh, we're neighbors," said Lois. "We have been for years. But what did you mean that your father was the museum owner?"

"My father is Samuel Sebastian, the CEO of the Sebastian Financial Group. We just celebrated our 60th anniversary recently."

The look on Quagmire's face clearly read 'JACKPOT' when he heard who she was. He decided to take another shot. "How old did you say you were?"

"I'm 17," she replied coolly again. She clearly disliked Quagmire.

'What's _with_ this girl?' thought Peter. 'Quagmire is offering her a hot night, but she's turning it down. The fact she's blonde must be draining her common sense.'

Suddenly, the Inspector from earlier, Inspector Meguire, walked up. "Are you ready to go, Serena? We've got to set off for New York first thing in the morning and the traffic is always a killer."

"Yes, Inspector." She waved at the Griffins before making her way off.

* * *

><p>Chapter One is completed, and while nothing much happened, I'm setting up the story for later. And a certain shrunken detective will make an appearance next chapter!<p>

Yeah, and I made Sonoko blonde. I figured it would suit her personality more to be a brunette with her hair dyed blonde in modern American society.

Detective Conan/Case Closed Name Key:

Sonoko Suzuki/Serena Sebastian

Inspector Megure/Inspector Meguire

Shiro Suzuki/Samuel Sebastian


	2. Drunken Richard

After a month-long hiatus, Chapter Two is up! I have every intention of finishing this story, and I have some great ideas to use in it. I've just been busy with school and I haven't had time to update much, and that trend will probably continue, but there's little I can do.

This chapter introduces the three main characters of the Conan franchise, with English names. As usual, I'll include a key for the names at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Oh come on!"

"That's what you get for driving too fast Dad!"

"Shut up!" The man began muttering about crappy rental car companies.

The people in question were Private Detective Richard Moore, his daughter Rachel, and the little boy that was staying with them, Conan Edogawa. Conan had won free tickets to a whale watching event, and Richard had rented a car and had been taking them there.

But now the rental car had overheated, and the three were stranded in a small town near Providence, Rhode Island. And Rachel was busy giving Richard a piece of her mind.

"Why didn't you make sure the engine was OK before we left?"

"Because the salesman said it was OK. Plus, I was up late watching Yoko."

"Excuse me…" said Conan, but the other two were not paying him any attention. Out of options, he pulled out a small red bowtie, adjusted some dials on the back, and yelled, "Guys!" The bowtie amplified his voice and shut the other two up. "Instead of arguing, shouldn't we find someplace to fix our car?"

"Right," said Richard, glad of an excuse to stall Rachel's interrogation of him. "How about we split up and look for a place then. Conan, you go with Rachel while I wait with the car."

Rachel glared at Richard before taking Conan and doing so.

"I wonder where we are…" Rachel remarked as they walked through several residential neighborhoods.

"I saw a sign. We're in a city called Quahog. The name's a bit weird, but…"

"Oh, this is the city Serena visited with Inspector Meguire!" Rachel exclaimed. "She said it was a nice enough place, but to watch out for some guy named…something weird. From the way Serena was talking, he sounds like a pervert."

"Well if he comes after _you_ Rachel, he'll get some karate in the face!"

"Maybe a few months ago, but now the animators have made it so that I almost _never_ use my karate in a case!"

"Talk to Gosho about it, then," Conan suggested.

A sign suddenly loomed over them, reading 'Quahog Mechanics – You Break 'Em, We Break 'Em More!' A tow truck could be seen parked outside, with a guy smoking in the cab.

Rachel walked into the store and rang the bell. There was an eerie silence for a minute before a large bare-chested man entered. "What'cha need lassie?" he asked, chewing a pipe.

"Please, sir, our car has broken down and needs to be fixed. It's a couple blocks away and easily identifiable by its so unfashionable appearance," said Rachel breathlessly.

"Fine, fine," said the man, his breath reeking of tobacco, let me get Jim to go get it." He went outside and roused the man in the truck with a knife stab. Rachel and Conan looked on in shock, but the driver simply beckoned them in, so they climbed in the cab and drove back to the car. The only problem was that while the car was there, Richard was not.

A quick search of the area revealed that Richard was in a nearby bar called The Drunken Clam, already completely plastered. "Dad!" exclaimed Rachel furiously, tugging on his arm, "the tow truck guy is here to repair the car!"

"You want to spend the night with me Yoko?" asked Richard drunkenly, so drunk he didn't even realize Rachel's increasing anger. He downed another beer and the bartender suddenly walked up.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "you just downed ten glasses of our best beer without passing out! This must be some kind of record!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" came a voice from across the room with a thick Rhode Island accent. It belonged to a fat man with a white shirt, green pants, and glasses, who got up and approached the bar. "Horace, are you saying that this guy broke the record for drinking the most beer?"

"Yes, Peter, he has," said Horace, casually cleaning a glass.

"But…that was _my_ record," Peter whimpered.

"You cheated Death to drink over 300 beers, and so your record doesn't count," said Horace. Addressing Richard, he asked, "What's your name, pal?"

"Ri-char-mur," Richard slurred.

Peter, however, understood every word. "Wait, are you _the_ Richard Moore? The famous detective? This is awesome!" Peter's mood brightened immediately. "How about we hang out sometime?"

"Sure, why not?" said Richard, happy at having something to do. He tossed Rachel fifty bucks for the tow truck bill and headed out the door, supported by an ecstatic Peter.

"Geez, Dad," Rachel said irritably, heading out to pay the tow truck guy.

'I have a feeling our week just took a turn for the wild side,' thought Conan emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, the second chapter. More Peter &amp; Richard antics later on. I'm trying to incorporate elements of both universes, and it's not easy. So if you see dialogue or an action that doesn't generally fit for a character, that's my incorporation, such as the discussion about Ran's diminishing role. I'll be working on Chapter Three, but I don't know when it'll be up, so please don't bug me in the PMs like you guys do for some of my other stories.<p>

Key:

Rachel Moore/Ran Mouri

Richard Moore/Kogoro Mouri

Serena/Sonoko

Inspector Meguire/Inspector Megure


	3. Two More Griffins

To all my loyal readers, my apologies for keeping you all waiting. Whether you like this story, my writing style, or Conan or Family Guy in general, I am here to tell you that I am now back from the grave to continue my work. OK, the truth is that I've been working on an original novel of my own, and I only recently completed it. Then I graduated from high school and I've had to deal with all that stuff. Now I'm working on getting the book published. The good news is that all the writing and editing for the book is now done, so there shouldn't be any more problems with that. Now I'm writing again, I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with all the great ideas all my fans have come to enjoy, and this chapter is no exception. Neither is my _Adventures of Minami Edogawa_ series; I've already got several ideas in the works for it.

OK, for chapter specific stuff, this chapter is beginning a new mechanic for the cutaways, in which I'm writing them more like a movie script instead of a traditional narrative. Let me know which way you guys like better. This chapter also highlights several important relations and suspicions, which I'll delve more into later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

After Peter and Richard left, Rachel and Conan were stuck with nothing to do. They decided to look around the city and see what all there was. They passed a rundown deli, a pharmacy with no business, and a video store that sold DVDs. Eventually they made it to a mall. With nothing better to do, they walked inside and had a look around. It was Sunday afternoon, so the place was packed.

"Hold onto my hand, Conan," said Rachel, gripping Conan tightly as she weaved through the mass of people. Conan had a brief flashback of their trip to the mixed-bath at the Japanese style lodge.

Suddenly, a white dog with a large nose emerged from the crowd, walking on its hind legs. The dog had a baby boy in red overalls on his shoulders, with a head shaped like a football. The baby was peering through binoculars at something on the second floor.

"I don't see it, Brian!" he wailed, looking about in all directions.

"I'm not surprised," said Brian, the dog. "Looking for something in this crowd is worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack."

_Cutaway_

Needle: You can't find me, you can't find me! (Sings along with the words)

Brian: I know you're in there, needle. (Starts barking while digging the hay away)

Needle: You shouldn't do that you know (Sticks Brian in the foot)

Brian: Ah! That's it, no more mister nice guy! (Pulls a magnet out of nowhere) Huh? Huh? Yeah, you like that? Not so hidden now, eh? Well, I'm gonna get ya, you son of a gun!"

Brian begins jabbing the magnet into the haystack, before pulling out the needle and bending it beyond repair.

_End Cutaway_

"Gosh, I hate it when the cutaways take forever!" said Stewie. "I'm running out of photos to view on my phone."

Brian asked, "Is whatever we're looking for so important that we had to risk the mall on a Sunday? I should be at home sleeping and gnawing my favorite chew toy."

While all this was going on, Conan and Rachel were watching the two in shock. A talking baby and a talking dog wasn't something they generally saw a lot.

Then Brian caught sight of Rachel and his eyes lit up. Dropping Stewie on the ground, he approached her and said smoothly, "Well, hello there, ma'am. Might I help you and your brother find something?"

"Oh no, that's quite all right," said Rachel hurriedly. "We were just looking for a restaurant is all. We're getting a bit hungry."

"Well, just leave it to Brian!" said Brian, beckoning to Rachel and Conan to follow as he walked off. Stewie followed behind a ways, still grumbling.

Brian led them to an ice cream cart, and the four of them were soon seated nearby as they ate it.

"So where are you from?" asked Brian, chowing down on his cone.

"Beika, New York," said Conan loudly, glaring at Brian. Brian immediately became wary. He whispered something to Stewie, but Stewie shook his head and continued drawing on a piece of paper he'd brought along. Brian could vaguely that it was a map of Quahog.

"Conan!" Rachel exclaimed, chastising him, "That wasn't very polite. Apologize to Brian."

Conan stuck out his lip in a very childlike fashion, and Rachel just sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry about that; I don't know what got into him."

"It's OK," said Brian patiently, happy to have found a woman that was actually taking the time to talk to him. "What did you say your name was?"

"Rachel, Rachel Moore. This here is the boy that's staying with us, Conan Edogawa."

"Brian Griffin," said Brian, offering his paw, and the two shook hands.

Rachel then proceeded to tell Brian all of what had happened to them.

"Your dad is the famous detective Richard Moore?" asked Brian in astonishment. "And he went off with Peter?"

"Looks like the fat man found himself a friend," Stewie muttered. "I bet Lois will be happy to hear about _this_."

Brian, who had overheard, said, "How about I take you two to our house? Knowing Peter, your dad will probably show up there eventually when he will invite him over for dinner."

"Sure," said Rachel cheerily. They paid for their food and left to the parking lot. Brian let them into his Prius and began to drive home. Being driven by a dog was an entirely new experience for both Rachel and Conan, but Conan was too distracted by Stewie to notice.

Stewie was clearly not your average infant. Conan had had to sit in the back next to Stewie, and he had a clear view of the baby's drawings. The large number of advanced mathematical formulas that he recognized for his high school calculus class told him that _this_ baby was not to be taken lightly. Unfortunately, Conan's behavior earlier had clued Stewie in on him as well. They didn't say a word to each other on the way to the house, each engrossed in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit short for a three month hiatus, but it seemed like a good place to cut off. Next up, Griffin family vs. the Moores, the reintro of Quagmire and maybe a case at Cleveland's? Stay tuned! :D<p>

P.S. From now on, I don't think I need the English Japanese character name key, but if someone is confused, don't hesitate to ask.


	4. A Simple Gathering Turned Ugly

Now for the start of the action. Just a bunch of talking and setting up of the action, but I promise it won't stay that way. And yes, it's short. That's because I'm beginning to lose interest in this story and my ideas from when I started it however many months ago have all vanished. To anybody reading, feel free to suggest.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

There was a shouting match going on when the four of them walked into the Griffin residence. Chris and Meg were arguing about the plausibility of whether forcing someone to eat poop could be constituted as murder or not. Luckily Lois couldn't hear the noise over her cooking in the kitchen. However, when Brian led Rachel and Conan in the shouting ceased immediately, for the exact same reason. The two of them looked over at the open door, neither saying a word. Brian, nervous, said, "Chris, this is Rachel and Conan. Peter led Rachel's dad off somewhere, so I thought they could crash here in the meantime."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Meg exclaimed, rushing over and squatting down in front of Conan, startling him into silence. "Meg Griffin," she said, holding out her hand. Conan, unsure of what to do, shook it awkwardly. An immediate air of menace swept over the house, as if Conan had just done something taboo.

"I'm Chris," Chris interrupted loudly, shoving past Meg and shaking Rachel's hand, pumping her arm up and down like a madman. With the awkward intros over, they all sat around the small coffee table and began to talk.

"So, how come you all even came through Quahog?" asked Meg. Stewie, who had been sitting quietly in the back this whole time, took an interest when Conan answered the question.

"We were just heading north for some whale watching," said Conan. "I won the tickets in a raffle from a local TV station. We were all looking forward to it. Then Richard's old rental car broke down when we stopped for gas and now we're stuck here until it's repaired."

"I want to ride a whale!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up and miming it. "It'd be better than being back at boot camp."

_Cutaway_

Chris: I thought boot camp was full of boots, Dad.

Peter (also shocked): I don't like this, Chris. Just back away and get in the car.

Chris: Done.

Chris and Peter both speed away, narrowly avoiding hitting the mailbox.

_End Cutaway_

"So Rachel," Meg asked, ignoring Chris, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not…really…" Rachel said awkwardly. "I mean, I have a friend that I really like, and I'm almost _positive_ he likes me, too, but I haven't seen him since our trip to London." As she began blushing uncontrollably, Conan looked at the floor. Then Lois came in.

"Oh, we have guests!" Lois exclaimed. Rachel and Conan introduced themselves again, but before Lois could say another word, the front door burst open, revealing two worn out men, one fat and one thin.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed as Richard and Peter both shoved everyone off the couch, sat down, and turned on the news.

"Our top story tonight: Invisible Celebrities," Tom Tucker announced. "There have been many unconfirmed sightings of a celebrity here in our very own Quahog. However, none of the witnesses have been able to recall who, or what, it was they saw. A hobo in Quahog Park gave us this sketch of it." A crudely drawn picture resembling a mustached Justin Bieber flashed on screen. "If anybody has any information on this topic, please contact Channel 5 News. Next up: Alien Children?"

"That's enough," said Lois, switching off the TV. "Peter, could you go get some chocolate milk from the store for the kids? I still have to finish the casserole for three extra people."

"All right," said Peter. He got up and trudged out the door, slamming it behind him. The inhabitants resumed their conversation, but not for long. Five minutes later, Joe called.

"WHAT!" Lois exclaimed when she'd listened to what Joe had to say.

"What's the matter?" asked Brian when she'd hung up.

"Oh, it's terrible Brian! Peter's been arrested for murder!"

* * *

><p>Do you remember all that stuff I hinted at last chapter? Well, I'm not forgetting it; it just hasn't appeared yet. Stay tuned!<p> 


	5. The Case of the Dead Hooker: Peter

After yet another long delay, I've got another short chapter for you. I apologize for the length, but I came up with another great idea for where the story can go, so this chapter is necessary. Plus, it's got a bunch of stuff in it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

After hearing the horrible news, Lois led the way across the street to Cleveland's old house, which had numerous police cars parked in front. Joe was on the front lawn, attempting to force an uncooperative Peter towards a nearby police cruiser. As they stood there, more cops were arriving.

"What's going on?" asked Lois at once, making Joe jump and spin around as fast as he could while restraining Peter.

"Bad business, Lois," said Joe. "I happened to see Peter go into this empty house for no apparent reason. As soon as he went in, I heard a woman scream inside, so I called for backup and went to investigate. We found a dead hooker in the living room with Peter holding the gun. The prospects look bleak."

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Peter screamed, beginning to cry like a little boy that had lost his mommy.

Conan, Rachel, and Richard stood by in shock. Then Conan spoke up, "Well, if Mr. Griffin is the killer, then doesn't that mean he has ESP?"

"Stupid!" roared Richard, bonking him on the head. "If he had ESP then he would've known the cops would arrest him the moment he committed the crime!"

"But isn't it strange?" asked Conan. "Mr. Griffin only left because Mrs. Griffin told him too. Unless he could've predicted that, there's no way this murder was premeditated. Plus, where'd he get the gun?"

"I don't know," said Peter, who had stopped crying and had jumped on the chance that someone could vouch for him. "All I know is that I walked out the door and everything vanished. I woke up a second later with the gun in my arms and a dead girl at my feet. I don't know what happened in the meantime.

"Hmm," said Richard, thinking. "The shrimp's got a point." Addressing Joe, he said, "I would like to investigate the scene before the police wrap this up. I have a feeling that this may be a set-up."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Joe at once. "I can't just let civilians waltz onto the crime scene!"

Richard puffed out his chest and said, "You might not have heard of me this far away, but I'm famed private investigator Richard Moore!"

"Never heard of you," said Joe flatly, turning to resume pushing Peter back to the cop car. Then there was a squeal as Bonnie Swanson, who had just arrived on scene, rushed forward.

"What do you mean, Joe?" she asked. "Don't you recognize him? That's _the_ famous detective Richard Moore. He's practically a celebrity! Let him investigate!"

Under the eye of his wife, Joe had no choice but to give in. He waved Richard inside, who was closely shadowed by Conan. The dead woman was in what used to be the living room. She lay draped over an old wooden chair, a gunshot wound in her chest, directly over the heart. Blood lay splattered all over the floor. "Boy what a mess," Richard remarked as he examined her. "Odd," he said, his eyes widening. "If the rigor mortis is right, then this woman has been dead for at least half an hour. That means Peter has a solid alibi! So what happened here?"

It was then that Conan noticed something. The bullet hole in the wall was significantly lower to the ground than the entrance wound, indicating the shooter had shot downwards. However, the angle was so sharp it meant that the shooter would have had to have been around six feet tall, which was taller than Peter. Then Conan noticed something else. He pulled out a handkerchief and took a single piece of paper out of the victim's pocket.

"What's this?" asked Richard, taking the paper from Conan and reading its contents. It read:

_If possible, let's meet in the abandoned house across the street from my place. I heard you like bare stuff, right? –Glenn Q._

'Looks like we've got ourselves a third player,' thought Conan. Little did he know that this was no simple murder case. It was a battle of wits that would result in the big reveal of a secret. But whose?

* * *

><p>The next part of the case, including the reintro of Quagmire. I already know who the culprit is, and they used a pretty basic alibi trick. I haven't dropped all the clues yet, so have fun guessing!<p> 


	6. The Case of the Dead Hooker: Quagmire

The next part of the case. Includes adult themes (Quagmire style) and a chilling phone call. For any DC fans, this chapter is sure to make you laugh.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

When Joe saw the letter, it was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head. He quickly ordered several officers across the street to bring in Quagmire for questioning.

"What's going on, Joe?" Quagmire asked when he arrived, hastily buttoning up his shirt. Conan could tell instantly that he did not want to associate with this man. He reminded him of a drunken Richard, except Quagmire was completely sober. A woman dressed in a towel peered out of Quagmire's front door.

"We've got a murder, Quagmire," said Joe. "What do you know about this?" He showed Quagmire the letter.

Quagmire looked more surprised than anything. "Joe, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I didn't write that."

"You didn't write this?" asked Joe, stunned. "You really expect me to believe that? How about you tell me where you were half an hour ago."

"I was working on this chick I met at the supermarket," said Quagmire at once, his voice smooth. "Giggity."

"Can she testify to it?" asked Joe, ignoring the sex joke.

"'Course," said Quagmire. He led Joe back to his house, where they went inside. Just then, Conan's phone rang. He walked away from the others and checked the caller ID.

'Why's Vi calling me?' Conan thought to himself, answering the call.

"I here you've gotten yourself involved in yet another case, Jimmy," said Vi at once, not waiting for him to respond.

"What are you calling me for, then?" asked Conan irritably. "We're looking for witnesses!"

"You don't have to get snarky," said Vi, her tone indicating that she could've cared less about whether she butted in or not. "They're showing blurred footage of the murder on the news and mentioned that Detective Moore was on scene, so I thought I'd call in and confirm."

Conan was still puzzled by the odd call, but never got a chance to answer as she asked, "So what've you got?"

"Dead hooker," said Conan. "One shot to the heart; died instantly. The time of death was around forty-five minutes ago. A letter was found on the corpse that indicates that she might've been drawn out, but the apparent sender claims to have been in bed with another girl at the time. The police are still investigating. Why are you so interested, anyways?"

"It's because this murder happens to resemble a murder pulled off by the Organization last year in Miami. Same MO, too; fake letter, no alibi." She was suddenly drowned out by Conan's sharp shout.

"WHAT!" asked Conan loudly, causing several cops to look his way. He walked around the side of the house and said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Vi affirmed. "I took the liberty of using Doc's computer to restore the news footage, and it's practically confirmed. From the angle of the entrance wound, the murderer would have had to have been at least eight feet tall, which is impossible to achieve at the scene."

"Which means she was killed somewhere else and dragged here," said Conan. "But why? What use could they possibly have for a prostitute?"

"A good many, actually," said Vi. "Many corrupt politicians hire them to relieve stress and to give themselves a sense of power. The Organization uses them to influence many of the high-rollers across the country, either through blackmail or threat of death. The girls are well-placed to collect information that they give to the Organization, and they are usually well-compensated for it. Another perk is that none of the hookers actually know of the true nature of the Organization, so even if they are caught by the cops, they can't expose them."

"So basically, this one knew too much and was silenced for it," said Conan.

"That's very likely," said Vi. "Well, I'll leave you to solve the case, then. Don't get killed in the process, all right? You're an invaluable test subject." Conan opened his mouth to respond, but the line went dead.

* * *

><p>A very interesting twist! I'm not forgetting any of the details from the last chapter that I'm seemingly contradicted, though. Look forward to future chapters. (And please review! :) )<p>

FYI: Vi=Ai Haibara


	7. Beginning Investigations

And finally the next chapter is here! Also short but it's packed full of humor, seriousness, and just plain weirdness. I recommend re-reading the previous chapters if you've forgotten by this point.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Two hours later, there had been no break in the case. Quagmire's alibi had been confirmed by his 'friend', so he had been let off the hook. Joe had left for the station to help with the autopsy, and there were now only a few cops loitering around the crime scene.

Peter, who couldn't understand the gravity of the situation, was now watching television unconcernedly with Richard, who was convinced that the homicide was an isolated incident. He had already bonked Conan on the head for pointing out the oddities, and so was now happily drinking beer with Peter. Stewie had begun acting weird ever since the crime, and was being kept watch on by Brian, the only member of the household that could understand that his 'baby-talk' was actually foul language.

'If it is the Black Organization, then they would have to have had an operative in the area during the crime,' thought Conan. 'While it's likely that the member has already fled, somehow I doubt it. The fake letter was very aware of the mannerisms of Mr. Quagmire, and they tried to frame Mr. Griffin, but didn't succeed. That reminds me, _why_ did they try and frame Mr. Griffin? The planted letter was designed to frame Mr. Quagmire, so why not also mention Mr. Griffin in the letter?' Conan grinned to himself, excited at the prospect of a difficult case.

Suddenly, Conan was dragged out of the room by Rachel because a PG-13 movie was beginning on TV. Conan protested vehemently, but to no avail. He was forced to sit in the kitchen with Rachel and Meg, who were discussing how Meg might be able to make herself more beautiful _without_ resulting to plastic surgery, liposuction, or any other 'Get Beautiful Quick' scam.

"The first thing you have to do is have confidence in yourself," said Rachel. "Don't let others influence who you are. Just be yourself and follow your own interests."

"I want to be a popular girl," said Meg, "but they generally don't accept me. How do I become popular?"

Rachel giggled before replying, "It's not nearly as hard as you might think. The fastest and cheapest way is to use Wikipedia to learn all about their interests and hobbies, which you can copy and pretend to like the same things they do. If you tell a lie to gain their trust, make sure it's believable, at least to them. The final step is to make yourself _visually_ appealing."

"How do you do that, then?" asked Meg.

Conan wandered away, bored with the girl talk. He sat on the top step of the staircase and began thinking about the case again. Then he noticed a door that was ajar. He approached it and peered through the crack, where he saw Stewie and Brian in heavy debate. Brian was practically shouting, and Stewie was nearly just as bad. Then Stewie pulled a gun out of his jammies and aimed it at Brian, making him back up with his hands in the air.

"Just go away already, OK Brian?" said Stewie, on the verge of screaming. Conan was stunned that Stewie could speak so fluently.

"Fine. But when you go to jail for killing that girl, don't count on me to bail you out!"

Brian backed out of the room and ran downstairs, never seeing Conan. Peering around the door again, he watched as Stewie put the gun away and booted up his laptop. Using his telescopic lenses, Conan could see that he was sending an email. It read:

_Got read of the dog. Pesky beast. It suspects, but I scared him away. Even anthropomorphic dogs are still dogs. Richard Moore is here, but he's too drunk to see the truth. No other updates. _

_Pawtucket_

'No way,' thought Conan. 'Isn't Pawtucket a brand of beer with high alcohol content?'

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, I'm not contradicting anything I've already said, nor am I creating new personalities for the characters. They are all as accurate as they can be. How, you might ask? Well, read on and find out!<p>

I know I keep saying this, but I really AM going to try and update more frequently. I think I've come up with an easy way to do so, too. Since I'm in college, I think the easiest way is for me to work in the library rather than my dorm room, since in the library I can't do anything 'non-educational' like watching YouTube without getting kicked out, which in turn prevents me from getting constantly distracted.


	8. Pawtucket chose Rachel!

I told ya I'd update more frequently. The next chapter is here, and it's full of action at the end, similar to Peter vs. the Giant Chicken, just more...weird. It parodies the final fight in Conan Movie 13. All the Family Guy inventions are canon in the series except the full body disguiser.

^Yep, the title is a Pokemon reference. Too bad the character limit prevented me from finishing the quote. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The knowledge that a Black Organization member had disguised as a baby was just too much for Conan to bear. He couldn't understand why the Org. would choose a _baby_ of all people as a disguise, nor why they would pick a baby from such a dysfunctional family, although, he conceded, the dysfunctionality might just serve as excellent camouflage.

Conan knew he had to do something about this, and he also knew that this member might just lead him to the Org. itself. He also realized that the longer he waited, the more likely it would become that Pawtucket might try to escape. He knew he had to act fast before the criminal escaped. When Stewie/Pawtucket made to leave the room, Conan hid in a nearby room for him to leave. Once he was gone, Conan went back in and began snooping. He was looking for a motive to replace the baby or at the least an indication of future plans or contact with other members.

He found quite a few gay magazines lying around, but they were all arranged so that the covers could never be seen naturally. It was when he looked in the toy box that he came across the first truly odd thing. When he tried to lift the toy bat, he found that it was stuck fast to the bottom. When he tried to wrench the bat out, it triggered a switch that opened up a secret room behind the wall. One glance inside revealed it was an army-grade armory, filled to the brim with all sorts of firearms, some with illegal modifications. A sniper rifle with silencer attached leaned against the nearby wall. Conan checked the barrel and found it was still a tad warm, meaning it had been fired within the last three hours. 'Seems like I found the culprit,' Conan thought to himself.

The main problem now was figuring out the true events of the evening. Conan could tell there was still a piece missing, so he took another look around. There were a ton of odd gizmos on the fourth wall of the armory, all labeled something evil, such as 'Mind-Control Helmet: Surrender or DIE!' Doubting the inventions' feasibility, he put them away and closed the room back up. It was then that he noticed a porta-potty looking device. He went inside and received a shock: it was an alleged time machine.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rachel was looking at him. "Conan, what are you doing in here? Don't you know better than to snoop through other people's things?"

"I'm sorry Rachel," said Conan childishly, exiting the time machine and shutting the door.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," said a deep voice from beside the door. Conan looked around and saw a man dressed in a black suit, wearing the mind control helmet. He held a device in his left hand branded 'Look like anyone, smell like anyone, and fart like anyone!' Conan took another look at Rachel and the color in his face drained. After lecturing him, she had stood up stiff as a board, not blinking, fidgeting, or looking around. "Take him out," said the operative calmly, settling himself down in a tiny chair to watch the show.

Conan took a step back as Rachel faced him, prepped herself and with a 'Haaaaaa!' tried to dropkick him with her karate. Luckily, Rachel was in 'puppet mode', so the attack was easy to dodge. However, mindless, possessed Rachel simply turned and starting advancing on Conan, occasionally jabbing at him to keep him from counterattacking. Conan prepped a sleeping dart, but when he aimed it at her, he hesitated a second, allowing her to kick at him, which broke the lid of the watch and crushed the mechanism inside.

Conan's last resort was using his Power-Kick Shoes. Ejecting a ball from his belt, he turned the power on his shoes to medium and kicked the ball; however Rachel dodged it easily, making the ball smash into the ceiling and out of the roof. Rachel suddenly lunged at him, pushing him back into the door of the open time machine. His head smashed into the lever, the door shut, and the two of them were suddenly falling through time, heading to a place/time unknown.

XXX

When the light cleared, Conan found himself in Beika. Rachel was beside him, so he tried in vain to wake her up. He found that he was on top of a circular panel that could change its size, which he assumed was a part of the time machine. He was about to press the button to go back when Rachel suddenly brought her fist down and, still groggy, missed Conan and hit the device, making it malfunction and no longer work. Collapsing it and putting it in pocket, Conan then backed away from Rachel. Even without the influence of the puppet master, she was still being controlled, and Conan turned tail and ran away as fast as he could go. He unbuckled his suspenders and prepared a last-ditch attempt to break the mind control. As he ran into an alley, he attached the suspenders to the buildings on either side. He then picked up a soda can, loaded his giant 'slingshot', and fired as Rachel ran around the corner. Without a constant source of regeneration, the can did the trick, breaking the control. Rachel shook her head, looked around, and asked, "What happened, Conan?"

* * *

><p>Yep, I'm a time freak. This is like the third or fourth story I've written where the characters go back or forward in time. Won't be a major plot point, but it'll be useful. The villain is based off Spider from the Magic Kaito anime specials in terms of ruthlessness. Pawtucket is based off the Family Guy beer, for those who don't know.<p>

FYI Beika is a suburb of New York City in this iteration.

Please review and critique. When people ignore my stories, it makes me less likely to update (although this last break was due to school). Even if you don't like the story, review and tell me what's wrong. That's what the review button is for. ;)


	9. Jimmy Kudo's Last Case?

And now for the odd chapter. Even if you don't like it, you have to admit the interactions between Ran and Conan are kind of funny. I'll probably get back to the Family Guy universe next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"What happened, Conan?" asked Rachel, shaking her head to clear it. "Why is everything fuzzy?"

"This might seem difficult for you to hear, but you've been…hypnotized. I guess that's the word for it. You were being controlled by an outside source."

"We've been through stranger things," said Rachel, looking around. Conan felt a surge of pride for his friend's courage. "But why are we back in Beika? Where's Dad?"

"Ah, that's where it gets tricky," said Conan, choosing his words carefully, "You see, we accidently got sent…back in time…" Conan trailed off as he noticed that Rachel wasn't paying him any attention. Then a look of almighty rage spread across her face. Conan followed her gaze and saw something startling. Passing by the mouth of the alley, on the far side of the street, was Rachel and himself, only not as himself, but as Jimmy Kudo, before he shrank all those months ago. He looked back at Rachel and instantly deduced what she thought. Since she hadn't heard his explanation, she obviously thought she'd encountered Jimmy in the present time with another girl, as it never crossed her mind that she was looking at herself.

"Oh, that two-timing bxstxrd!" Rachel screamed, completely forgetting a seven year old kid was standing right beside her. She raced towards the street, and Conan wrapped his arms around her waist as she passed him. Then, to make her stop and listen, he lightly touched her butt and immediately let go and hit the deck, right as Rachel whirled around and tried to kick the 'pervert'. "What was that for, Conan?" she said, her voice echoing off the buildings. She was so full of angry energy, it was a wonder she didn't explode.

"It's just that I think you should know who that girl is before you just barge in there!" Conan exclaimed, withering under her murderous gaze.

"Who is it then?" she asked fiercely.

"Well, it's you, Rachel!"

The look on her face instantly changed from one of murder to one of confusion. "What are you saying?" she asked, a hint of anger still in her voice.

Grateful she was no longer yelling at him, Conan explained, "Well, while you were out of it, you were told to attack me. The ensuing fight made us both fall into a time machine. Since you and Jimmy are over there, it means we went into the past 16 years (A/N: and counting! XD). That's the only logical explanation for why we're here."

Rachel took another look at the couple walking away. "Come to think of it, I think my hair _did_ use to be that long! Come to think of it, I think this is the day we went to Tropical Land! Conan, we're going to follow Jimmy so he can't leave for his 'big case'. Then we'll return to the future and I'll have a boyfriend!" Her determined face lit up bright red as she said this, but it luckily went unnoticed that Conan's had as well.

"I don't think that would be a smart idea," said Conan, grabbing onto her wrist tightly. His downcast face made Rachel look down at him in concern. In reality, Conan would _relish_ the chance to imprison Gin and Vodka before they got the chance to poison him. But he knew he couldn't. Changing an event of that magnitude could create a time paradox, if the rules of time travel that he was aware of were accurate.

"Well, why not?" asked Rachel fiercely, making Conan visibly flinch, "and don't tell me it's because 'the TV said so' or whatever." Before he could respond, she continued, "Well, I'm going to _do_ something about this. If you don't want to help, then find a way to get us back home." Before he could respond, she took off running after former Jimmy and her former self.

'Great,' thought Conan, 'just how could this day get any worse?'

XXX

He soon found out that 'worse' was an understatement. Conan had followed Rachel to the park, but he had soon run into problems. When his former self and former Rachel had gone onto the Mystery Coaster, he knew he had about an hour before they came back out, due to the murder that would take place. He settled down on a bench across from the exit and took a look at the time machine device. It had a fist sized dent in it, but after popping the cover, fixing the circuits, and using his Power-Kick Shoes to enhance his strength enough to bend the metal back into place, he had soon fixed it enough so that it could survive a return trip to the future. He then went to find Rachel, _his_ Rachel.

Future Rachel, it turned out, had been hiding behind a pair of vending machines, where she was keeping an eye on the entrance. "Come on, we're going home," said Conan firmly, taking her hand and attempting to drag her onto the return pad, which was spread on the ground.

"No, Conan!" she exclaimed, wrenching her arm free. Conan fell backwards onto the button and activated the machine, disappearing in a cloud of blue electricity.

It was from there that his life went downhill. It turned out that the damage sustained earlier had damaged the batteries so much that only a tiny fraction of power was left, throwing Conan only several hours into the future. He came out in the same spot he'd left, with the sun setting in the distance.

'I've got to stop Rachel from stopping Gin and Vodka,' Conan thought to himself, running off towards the location of the deal between Vodka and the arms dealer.

When he arrived, he came across a horrible sight. Instead of Jimmy lying unconscious on the ground, Vodka was down, his shades smashed into pieces. The dealer was nowhere in sight, but Gin and Rachel were duking it out to the death. Rachel couldn't get close to Gin because he had a gun equipped with silencer keeping her at bay. Conan could still hear police sirens, but they were too far away to help. Then the unthinkable happened. Rachel kicked the gun out of Gin's hand and sent a backhand into his face. He went down into the grass.

Jimmy was sitting on the ground looking absolutely stunned. "Rach," he began, "how can I ever…"

"You can thank me by going home as fast as possible," she replied, anticipating his question. "When you get home, call me so I know you're all right. After all, who knows how many more goons are lurking around. Then she hugged him tightly before running off. Jimmy started after her, but then he remembered Gin and Vodka. Shrugging, he went to call the police.

"See?" asked Rachel from beside Conan, making him jump. "I _knew_ something was wrong. I never suspected an ambush of all things. Ah well, everything's OK now. So, how about we go home n…" she trailed off.

Conan looked up at her in surprise, but then he realized that he had to keep adjusting his vision to keep her in sight. He realized he was growing again, this time without the antidote. Rachel took a step back in wonder before rearing back and slapping him, hard. Then, ever more wondering, she hugged him tightly, even more tightly than she'd hugged past Jimmy, vowing to never let him go.

It was then that the worst insult of all occurred. As Jimmy hugged her, thinking to himself that maybe he'd been wrong about the nature of time, he became gradually aware that he was hugging nothingness. He looked down and realized Rachel was fading. Her last words were, "Jimmy…Conan, what's happening?" before vanishing outright, leaving behind an openmouthed Jimmy Kudo.

* * *

><p>And I just undid the series, preventing any of the previous events from ever happening. And Shinichi's still a jerk now. But why did Ran disappear? Wouldn't that cause a time paradox? Or not? Whatever the heck happened, feel free to guess; you'll find out next time.<p>

Thank you all for the reviews! I do read them and I do appreciate them, so do take about a minute to write down your thoughts. :D


	10. The Fugitive

The calm before the storm. That's all this chapter really is, and that's why it's so short. Just beware of the random crap.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

In less than a minute, Jimmy was completely alone. No trace of Rachel remained. Slowly he began to register voices filtering through the trees all around him, the sounds of the police. Jimmy jumped back onto the return pad and slammed the button, right before a helicopter spotlight lit up his clearing, giving the solar panels mounted on it extra charge.

When Jimmy popped back out, he knew at once that he was back in the present day, or very near to it. The world seemed much slicker than the world he'd left, and there were plenty of people with phones. He was still in Beika, but he'd warped to right outside the Moore Detective Agency, or what was left of it. The place looked like it had been hit by a bomb and left abandoned for ten years. In the ruins of the Café Poirot were numerous stone graves, along with a plaque detailing the reasoning and the aftermath of terrorist attack that had destroyed the lives of the Sleeping Sleuth and his family. It was a horrendous sight, and Jimmy knew exactly who it was. It wasn't terrorists; it was the Organization taking revenge.

Jimmy walked through Beika, observing the changes that had taken place. Many of the buildings were abandoned, probably fled due to the attack. Whenever he did see someone, they would always look at him in horror before running inside and locking the door. Jimmy was unused to seeing this, since in the Beika he knew, Jimmy Kudo was well liked and well respected. That was when someone called 911.

"Is this the police?" the woman asked frantically, scrambling away. "I think there's a fugitive wandering around on 5th street!"

Jimmy realized who the woman was talking about and turned to run, but was interrupted by a police cruiser.

"Halt!" said Inspector Meguire, hopping out of the car and holding him at gunpoint. "Jimmy Kudo, you are under arrest for attempted murder, armed robbery, and many other crimes that I can't remember. Now, get in."

'Who am I now?' Jimmy thought to himself as the car drove away.

XXX

It turned out that whoever Jimmy had been before he shrank, his new self was completely opposite. Meguire was interrogating him as soon as he got plopped down in at interrogation room at Police HQ.

"So we've finally got you," said Meguire, poring over his notes. "It's hard to believe that the brightest young detective I've ever known could've turned to a life of crime. Of course, it's entirely understandable considering what happened. I mean, your girlfriend got killed by the terrorists. But I never expected you to _join_ them. It's completely unlike you."

"I swear, Inspector, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time, too," said Meguire. "You claimed you were a mole in a criminal organization. If you were a mole, you wouldn't have killed those police officers! You wouldn't have robbed ten banks in a month! Finally, you wouldn't have started dating that scientist. The whole 'immortality drug' is just a load of baloney if you ask me." The Inspector kept badgering him, but Jimmy couldn't stand it. He was used to being on the other side of the chair. He was handcuffed, but he still had his wits. He realized that he still had the return pad in his pocket, so he threw it on the floor and activated it, disappearing right from under the Inspector's nose.

The next thing he knew, he was falling face first out of the time machine, where Stewie and Brian were talking about something totally random.

"Who the heck are you?" Stewie demanded, pulling a gun out of his pajamas and aiming it at him.

"I'm a man in trouble," said Jimmy, putting his arms up. "I need your help to fix the timeline. This is an alternate future."

Stewie looked at him with a mixture of surprise and anger. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are!"

"You're Stewie Griffin, age toddler. You have an exceptional mind and you've invented many things, like the mind control ray and the time machine. I'm Jimmy Kudo, a detective. Now, can you help me?"

"Fine," said Stewie, putting the gun away. "What happened?"

"You got replaced by an evil man with the disguise abilities of the Phantom Thief Kid. When I found out, he used your mind control ray to take control of my friend Rachel and we both got tossed into the time machine. From there, Rachel accidently set into motion a nightmare, which ended up killing her."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Joe strode in, with full use of his legs. He pointed a shotgun at Jimmy. "So, you're Kudo, huh? I could get a promotion for bringing you in."

"Please, Mr. Swanson," said Jimmy, once again not understanding why he was on the wrong side of the law. "I'm not causing any trouble."

"I beg to differ. Just last week you robbed and killed a man in cold blood. Besides, you're a wanted felon. I can't let you leave."

"Let's leave," said Stewie. He and Brian then shoved Jimmy into the time machine and locked the door. "Where did you go?" asked Stewie as Joe started trying to shoot the lock off.

"January 8, 1996," said Jimmy. Stewie pressed the button just as Joe burst into an empty room.

* * *

><p>As this story is starting to wrap up, so must the adventures of the time machine. After time is restored, it'll only be a matter of time before Jimmy and Stewie come out on top.<p> 


	11. How Simple It Is

Now for the finale! I honestly expected this to last another chapter, but I saw no need to drag it on longer. Not that detailed, but I was anxious to finish and get on to something new. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"So what did you do?" asked Stewie.

"Rachel stopped the me of the past from having a confrontation with two criminals. They were supposed to knock me out and then I would go on to investigate them and reveal the existence of their syndicate. With them clonked out, their Organization killed everyone I cared about, turned me into a fugitive, and just made the world a bad place to live."

"So how do we stop her?" asked Brian.

Jimmy thought about it before saying, "Rachel first got riled up when she saw the past version of me walking nearby with a past version of her. If we prevent her from seeing the two, then the entire problem will be avoided."

"All right, then," said Stewie. "You and Brian go stall yourselves while I fix the return pad."

Jimmy and Brian ran through the streets of Beika. Brian attracted odd looks from walking upright, but no one seemed to care. Soon they reached the corner right before the spot where Rachel and Conan had originally come to the past. "What now?" asked Brian. "You can't just appear in front of yourself."

"I have an idea," said Jimmy, taking out his pocket notebook, scribbling something in it, and dropping it on the sidewalk. Brian saw that it read 'If found, please return to 222 2nd Street'. "That's my neighbor's address," Jimmy told Brian. "When I find it, my sense of morality will tell me to return it, thus creating the time we need. Now to go home."

"Good news, then," said Stewie, who had just reappeared. "I fixed the return pad, so let's get the heck out of here." He threw it on the ground, activated it, and they all stepped on.

When they walked out of the time machine in Stewie's room, Pawtucket was waiting for them. "Get him!" Jimmy yelled, rushing him. Stewie took out an AK and began shooting up his own mind control helmet as fast as he could while Brian took a golf club and started swinging at him. In less than a minute, it was all over. Stewie tied up Pawtucket in the corner. Then the time machine opened again, and Rachel and Conan came out. Conan and Jimmy stared at each other, but Rachel suddenly lept forward and ran to hug Jimmy as tightly as she could. Before she could, however, the timeline caught up and Jimmy reverted back into Conan, while the other Conan disappeared.

Rachel looked at Conan in shock, "Did I just see…never mind. But who's that?" she asked, pointing to Pawtucket in the corner."

"That's the culprit behind the murder. Could you go get Officer Swanson?"

When Rachel was gone, Stewie and Brian both looked at Conan, hoping for an explanation.

XXX

The next day, the rental car was fixed, Pawtucket had been killed in jail, and Conan and Co. were ready to be on their way.

"Do come back soon," said Lois, holding Stewie. Stewie tossed a small sticker at Conan. It read, 'I changed time and LIVED!' Smiling, Conan put it away. Rachel was rubbing Brian's ears, and Meg was looking more glamorous as herself than any her family had ever seen her.

"You'd better believe we'll be back!" Richard said happily, taking some beers from Peter and tossing them in the back seat. He then backed out of the driveway and they went on their way.

"I still think I saw Jimmy, though," said Rachel unhappily. "I know it's impossible, but I'm _sure_ it was him!"

"If you're that delirious, then maybe we should go home," Richard remarked, dodging Peter fighting the Giant Chicken.

"No, I'm fine," said Rachel, calming down at once.

"Let's see some whales!" Conan cheered as the car drove out of the city and away for more adventures.

* * *

><p>I probably won't write another crossover for a while. It's more difficult when you have to incorporate two universes into a story instead of just one. Please review, and look forward to future works! (Non-crossover of course XD)<p>

-CoolKid94


End file.
